Pokemon Fire Red Adventures
by Animebolt
Summary: A retelling of FR Adventures, with Red, Leaf and Blue.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Fire Red Adventure

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Pokemon and anything to do with it. It was created by Nintendo and Game Freak so it's owned by them.

**About this Fanfiction**

This is a fanfiction which will be based around the game released in 2003 Fire Red.

This will be a long FF and after some chapters will be followed with a Character Bios.

So enjoy reading it. New chapters will follow soon.

Red isn't a mute like he is ingame, he just doesn't talk during the chapter but he will soon so yeah, this was InB4comment :p

**Prologue **

A calm wind blew through the dusk of the small town of Pallet, the sky full of stars and for a young boy the beginning of a great journey full of trials and tribulations.

Just as the sun was about to set, a pink creature floated through the town leaving a pink shine as it passed. The pink Pokemon stopped at a window looked through it he saw a young man.

The TV was on and the small Pokemon moved closer to the window to take a look at it did the window made a shrill creek and the young man look round but as he looked the Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

The boy turned back to the TV watching it intently as it explained about how Pokemon Trainers care and look after Pokemon and train them for usage in battle.

The screen switched to a Battlefield, Two men took out Poke Balls and threw them into the stadium and with a white flash and two different pokemon appeared. A dark purple ghost Pokemon called Gengar with bright red eyes and a large smile the other is a dinosaur like creature called Nidorino.

It has pink skin and a long horn on its head.

"Go Nidorino, use Poison Sting now" The trainer ordered, Nidorino charged at the ghost and fired small spikes out if its mouth. "Quick use Shadow Ball" The other trainer ordered as the ghost rose up into the air and over the spikes and in the ghosts hands a purple ball grew and Gengar threw it at Nidorino. The attack caused an explosion and the stadium rippled, but just as he was about to watch the conclusion of the fight the TV flashed off.

"Red, it was your bedtime over a hour ago" Reds mum said looking stern. "Get ready for bed right now, you have a busy day tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Fire Red Adventure**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Pokemon and anything to do with it. It was created by Nintendo and Game Freak so it's owned by them.

**Chapter 1**

Morning broke with the sound of Pidgey and Spearow flying past the window of Red's room, Today would be the day red would receive his first pokemon from a local Professor.

Red yawned and stepped out of bed as he did a sound of a girls voice called up to the window. With the window open he saw a young girl with brown hair and a white hat.

"Red get down here, we got to go see Professor Oak" She called up.

Red pulls on his red jacket and blue jeans and trainers, he ran downstairs and grabbed his red hat and put it on and went to go meet his friend.

"Good Morning Leaf" Reds mother was saying to her.

"Yeah morning Leaf" He said yawning and looks at the clock.

"Come on Red is almost time" Both Red and Leaf ran out of the house towards the large Pokemon Lab on the top of a grassy hill surrounded by a wide field.

As they got closer they could see the fields more clearly and all the different types of Pokemon. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the large wood door. The door slid open by itself and they both walked in. In the Lab, no lights were on and it seemed like no-one was there at all.

"Professor?" Leaf called out down the corridor. "Professor?"

At the end of the main corridor a small light shone and the pair walked towards that.

"Got to get the Pokeballs, where are they Old Man?" A forceful voice said then there was a large bang and another voice said weakly "I'll never tell you."

Red and Leaf jumped from behind the door and saw a large man in a dark black uniform with a large letter R on the front. "Kids, I advice you to leave now" He said and marched forward.

"U…se…Us…the balls on the table" The old voice said again.

Red dodged past the large man and he fell into a bookshelf instead of grabbing Red

Red grabbed a Pokeball of the table and threw it "Go!" he called.

A small orange lizard came out of the Pokeball with a white flash.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaar…." The small pokemon yawned.

"Come on little guy we got to save Professor Oak" Red said

"Char?" Charmander said looking confused.

Red points at the Large Man "We got to stop him , you see?"

"HA-HA-HA, That little weakling wont be able to help you against me" The man said.

The man threw his own Pokeball on the floor and a large purple snake came on and hissed.

"Ekannnnnnnnnnnns" The snake flew towards Charmander with its fangs open wide

"Charmander!!!" Red yelled.

The small lizard jumped and steps on the snakes head. The snake coils back in shock "Go Charmander use Scratch now" The lizard lets out a slash at the snakes face and it falls backwards.

"Oh Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The Man yelled picking up his Ekans and looking at it.

"Team Rocket wont stop because of one little setback kid, we will return, j-just you wait"

He throws down a smoke bomb and when it clears both the Rocket man and the Ekans were no-where to be seen.

**To be Continued in Chapter 2**


End file.
